bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Tōsen
"The speckle of light present in enclosed darkness." - Tite Kubo was originally captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, but has since left Soul Society for other goals, currently being a Commander in Sōsuke Aizen's Army of Arrancar. According to his own philosophy voiced by him several times, he follows the path that leads to the least bloodshed, despite having hordes of savage Hollows and Arrancar under his command, their ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society under the leadership of Aizen. His lieutenant in the 9th Division was Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown hair (purple in the anime). He wears the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He has been blind since birth. He usually wears a clear visor, although this was not always the case. Tōsen, like Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, has changed his outfit after defecting from Soul Society. He now wears clothing similar to the Arrancar along with longer gloves, smaller goggles, and his hair let down. Around a century ago, his hair was held backwards and up, while a mask obscured his mouth and nose. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed;" it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled "The Path of Justice", which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his specialty is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in the same matter as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world. Wonderweiss Margera seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. In a recent omake, Tōsen takes over Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Research Time where he literally cuts Gin out of the picture. Tōsen goes on to explain the use of the Orb of Distortion, ending with him patting Wonderweiss affectionately. History .]] Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Tōsen took her Zanpakutō upon her death and vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the Shinigami. Tōsen met up with his now good friend, Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his fox head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the Shinigami and they became close friends and eventually captains in the Gotei 13, though the exact details aren't known. Before being transferred into the 9th Division, it was known that Tōsen was in the 5th Division. When Sōsuke Aizen was still the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Tōsen was already on good terms with him. A century before the main storyline, Tōsen was the 5th Seat of the 9th Division under captain Kensei Muguruma. At this point, he was already Aizen's subordinate, as he betrayed the 9th Division by killing the seated members and stabbing Kensei from the back, also helping to subdue the team sent to stop Kensei and Mashiro Kuna after they transformed into Hollows. He is seen striking Love Aikawa and others in the back before Aizen appears declaring it was under his orders that he did it. When Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division. Ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society. Synopsis Soul Society arc Tōsen first appears at the Shinigami captains' meeting. After Ichimaru Gin lacks of killing Ichigo when the latter attempts to break into Seireitei for the first time, he laments the fact that blood has been spilled and that more violence will be needed to stop the intruder attack. When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence, Tōsen uses his Shikai to disable Ishida. Tōsen, alongside Komamura and their lieutenants, confronts Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. Tōsen uses his Bankai against Kenpachi, though Kenpachi manages to overpower him. Tōsen was injured badly, but before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process. Tōsen, after getting healed, teleports Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin. As he departs, Komamura demands an explanation from him about where his justice has gone, but Tōsen merely replies that he follows the path with least bloodshed. Arrancar arc , Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society]] Tōsen is seen again, now wearing clothing more atoned to that of the Arrancar, intervening in the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, forcefully summoning him back to Hueco Mundo. After seeing that Aizen will do nothing, Tōsen takes it upon himself to punish Grimmjow following him breaking orders as he views Grimmjow to be very similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. When Aizen doesn't do anything to the 6th Espada, Tōsen proceeds to cut off and then destroy his arm, meaning that he would be demoted within the Arrancar Army. Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo and his friends invades Hueco Mundo he is seen in a meeting with Aizen Gin and the Espada, where he later scolds the now reinstated Espada Grimmmjow, for wanting to go and slaughter Ichigo at the spot. He is stopped by Aizen who stops Grimmjow himself with a threat of his spiritual pressure. When the 5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga is killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōsen is seen with Gin and Aizen, when Aizen announces that the entire kidnapping of Orihime Inoue was a ruse on his part to deprive Soul Society of a valuable millitary asset. On Aizen's orders he opens a path to Karakura Town and leaves with Aizen and Gin to the real world. Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Ichimaru to destroy Karakura Town, but becomes trapped in Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he has a personal philosophy that would question the need for violence. Tosen is highly proficient in the use of his zanpakuto. He is able to hold his own against the 11th division captain Kenpachi Zaraki for an extended period. Considering that Kenpachi is the most likely the foremost swordsmanship expert in Soul Society, it says alot about tosen's skill. Flash Steps Expert Kido Expert: Tosen has been shown to use kido spells as well as many obscure kido-related skills. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ): is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Tōsen has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. Its crossguard is shaped like a tear drop, and at the wide part of the teardrop are several teardrop-shaped holes. Hanging off the tear's tip is a small ring. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. Additionally, he is unique in that his Zanpakutō was not originally his; it belonged to the unnamed friend who set him on his path. It is unclear how exactly he can wield it, or what implications this has. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. :Shikai Special Ability: maintains its form of a regular katana. :*Suzumushi's regular release command is , which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. (This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.)Bleach manga; chapter 126, page 16 :* : Suzumushi's second release command is , which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path.Bleach manga; chapter 139, page 14 The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. In the English manga and dubbed anime, Tōsen merely says to Komamura that he will break Kenpachi's limbs. *'Bankai': : maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. :Bankai Special Ability: creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with ten rings. Anyone within the dome loses the ability to sense anything around them, what Tōsen called Mumyō (ignorance). The only sense they retain is that of touch. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Tōsen's Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extention of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to still wield its sealed form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome, but cannot use its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone touching Suzumushi's hilt- not just Tōsen himself- is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. Another weakness is that while Tōsen cannot be seen by the enemies subject to his bankai's effect, they can still avoid his attacks and potentially counterattack if they overcome their fear of the darkness. Trivia *Although Tōsen says he "follows the path with least bloodshed", he is well aware that Aizen plans to destroy Karakura Town (which will kill everyone in the town) in order to use the Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen Tōsen